


Roommates

by sugarplumjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae is everything, M/M, honestly it's just a lot of smut, i just wanted to write 2jae smut because i love them, i'd like to pretend that this has lots of good plot but, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum are struggling with getting used to their relationship when they're no longer roommates. They were used to being able to do what they want, when they want, and now they have to plan and spend time together whenever possible. Missing each other is taking a toll on both of them. (aka Jaebum is 50% thirsty and 50% broody)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated E for "Every chapter pretty much has smut lol"

*ding*

Youngjae took his hand away from Coco’s stomach, much to her dismay, to pick up his phone. He turned the screen on and noticed it was from Jaebum. A lot of the time he would just ignore a text, but he would never ignore a text from Jaebum-hyung. He quickly clicked the notification so he could read it properly and respond.

_Jaebum-hyung: What are you and Mark doing?_

Youngjae swiped his finger across the phone keyboard to finish the text quickly and send it.

_Youngjae: We’re just playing with Coco. What are you doing, hyung?_

Almost immediately he received a response from his hyung.

_Jaebum-hyung: Sitting on the couch_

Another text came in immediately.

_Jaebum-hyung: All by myself_

A third followed, as if on cue.

_Jaebum-hyung: Missing my Youngjae-yah_

Youngjae laughed aloud and it didn’t go unnoticed by Mark who was sitting on the small bed beside him. “Who’s that? What’s so funny?” Mark asked casually. “It’s Jaebumie-hyung. I think he’s a bit lonely so I’m gonna go out and sit on the couch with him.” He rubbed Coco’s stomach again swiftly before he pulled back and got up off the bed. She whimpered a bit and ran to the edge of the bed toward him. “Coco-yah it’s okay. Daddy will be back later to play with you some more.” He said before leaning down and kissing the dog’s forehead. “Try to keep it Rated-G, Youngjae-ah. I know it’s been a while since you two have had some alone time together…” the eldest said, wantonly. “Hyung! We’re not gonna do anything. We’re gonna be on the couch in the living room together.” Youngjae scolded in return.

“Yeah that’s what you said the last time before BamBam walked out of his room and you and Jaebum were both half naked on that exact couch.” Youngjae turned away quickly to hide his embarrassment. That was a time he was trying to forget but nobody seemed willing to let him. “Alright, alright. I was just teasing you anyway. Go on and spend some time with your boyfriend. See you later Youngjae-ah.” “Bye Mark-hyung.” Youngjae replied and waved before leaving the room and walking into the living room.

Sure enough, Jaebum was on the couch by himself watching One Piece. He turned his head immediately toward Youngjae and his expression softened into a loving smile before he patted the couch beside him. “Wanna watch with me?” Youngjae walked over and sat next to Jaebum, scooting as close as possible. “Of course hyung. You know One Piece is my favorite.” With that, Jaebum rested his head on Youngjae’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s waist tightly. Youngjae squirmed a bit because, honestly, Jaebum was crushing him. Jaebum seemed to have no intentions of letting go though. “Hyung. I can’t focus on the show if you’re wrapped around me like this.” “Then my plan is working.” Jaebum said in his most smug voice. Youngjae sighed in response. “Well at least loosen your grip a bit. You’re breaking me, hyung.” He said, squirming more furiously. Jaebum laughed and loosened his hold on Youngjae, but he kept his arms around him. He gave Youngjae a soft kiss on the cheek before returning his head to the younger’s shoulder.

“Thanks for coming out, Youngjae.” “Anytime, hyung.” He rubbed his hand on Jaebum stomach softly before he continued. “When do we need to leave for the show?” Jaebum sighed, remembering that their nice relaxation time wouldn’t last very long today. “We should probably start getting ready in about 30 minutes because we’ll need to leave in less than 2 hours.” Youngjae groaned back at him because they had barely even been awake long, but they had so much to do today. “Alright. We’ll get ready in a bit then. But for now can we just stay like this, hyung? I missed you a lot…” he mumbled before snuggling closer to Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled the brightest smile he had in a while and ran his hands through Youngjae’s medium-length brown hair. After combing through the longer hair on top he slid his fingers over the shaved portions below, earning a shiver from the younger man. “That tickles!” Youngjae blurted out. It didn’t stop Jaebum, though, as he continued to rub back and forth over the undercut. Jaebum moved his hand to the back of Youngjae’s neck and pulled him closer. “Mmm Youngjae. Do you even know how sexy you look with this haircut? If Jackson wasn’t still in the bedroom, I’d probably take you in there right now.” He said in a low whisper against Youngjae’s ear, the words only meant for him to hear. He saw Youngjae’s eyes widen at the bluntness and he smirked. “Hyung, I don’t think we would have enough time anyway…” Youngjae whispered back, already developing a rosy tint on his cheeks. “Oh? Are you doubting my abilities?” Jaebum suddenly said aloud. “No! That’s not it! I just…ya know, I like to do other stuff too. I don’t like just rushing into it.” “Mmm well I’ll make sure to make it last for you then, Jae.” He purred, once again too low for anyone else in another room to hear.

Jaebum moved his hand onto Youngjae’s thigh and massaged it a bit before grazing his fingers against Youngjae’s already half-hard dick. Before he could stop himself, Youngjae moaned out on contact, but he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Jaebum smirked even wider now before rubbing against it even harder. “It’s a shame really. Seems like you really want it this morning. It has been a few days at least now…” It was obvious that Youngjae was trying – and failing – to hold back his moans as Jaebum rubbed against him through his boxers and shorts. “It’s not that I don’t – ahh – want to hyung. We just don’t have a lot of time…” “Then let’s not waste it, huh?” He said and pulled Youngjae off the couch before he could protest. The two made their way to the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind them. Finally, he released Youngjae from his grip and turned on the shower before turning back around. Youngjae was already removing his clothing, so Jaebum followed suit.

Once the two were rid of their clothing, Jaebum reached out his hand for his lover and smiled a less lustful smile this time. “You really are adorable this morning, you know.” Youngjae grinned back and took his hand before the two stepped into the shower together. “You’re adorable this morning too, Jaebumie-hyung.” He said before giving Jaebum a deep kiss. Surprised by the suddenness of it, Jaebum moaned into the kiss slightly and it was Youngjae’s turn to smirk at his hyung. Youngjae bucked his hips forward and grinded himself against Jaebum who was equally hard at this point. Just as he had hoped for, Jaebum moaned even louder and grabbed ahold of Youngjae’s waist.

Finally, the two pulled apart for air and Jaebum crouched down. He looked back up at Youngjae who was staring intently. It had been almost a week since the two were able to do anything really so both were feeling particularly needy. Usually Youngjae wouldn’t be so happy about taking things so quickly, but the lack of time and the lack of sex recently were a priority today. “We’ll have to save the foreplay for another time, Youngjae-ah.” “Hyung hurry up…please!” he replied, bucking his hips toward Jaebum. “So needy…” he said before grabbing ahold of Youngjae’s waist until to steady himself and sliding his tongue across the tip. Youngjae tried to buck his hips forward again but Jaebum’s grip on his waist stopped him. He gave the tip of Youngjae’s dick a chaste kiss, earning an annoyed groan from Youngjae standing over him, before finally taking the full length in his mouth. “Ahh…” Youngjae moaned out immediately as Jaebum didn’t waste time moving now. He alternated between hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head, taking it all in at once. Youngjae turned into a moaning mess almost immediately and it just fueled Jaebum. He loved the effect he had on Youngjae and he loved knowing that only he gets to see this other side of the seemingly innocent sweetheart that everyone else sees.

Youngjae grabbed ahold of Jaebum’s hair and pulled it roughly, earning a growl in response from Jaebum. It was painful, and Jaebum actually liked the pain a bit, but he was still going to give Youngjae a punishment for it. He let one hand fall from Youngjae’s waist and quickly reached around to give his ass a hard smack. “Ahh! Hyung!” Youngjae yelled out. Jaebum smirked against Youngjae’s dick and let it out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. “Did you like that, Jae?” he asked wantonly before giving Youngjae’s ass a little squeeze. He wasn’t met with a vocal response but instead Youngjae simply grabbed his head again and thrust his dick back into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum’s eyes widened because he wasn’t expecting this aggressive side of Youngjae, but honestly he loved it.

He didn’t think he could even get any more turned on but this impatience he was seeing was the sexiest thing. Youngjae was desperate for Jaebum and the realization went straight to his own dick, and he had no intention of denying his lover what he wanted so badly. He resumed where he left off with the blowjob but he quickened the pace this time. He knew it wasn’t going to take too long for Youngjae (or him for that matter, when they got around to helping him out with his own hard-on) since it had been so many days. He could hear Youngjae above him pleading with him not to stop and calling his name. In order to at least attempt to quieten him, he reached up and held three fingers in front of Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae understood immediately and opened his mouth before taking the fingers in and sucking on them.

It wasn’t much longer before Youngjae was coming unglued and yelling out. Those powerful vocals of his were already lovely, but Jaebum thought they never sounded nicer than when they were yelling out for him like this. “Hyung! Jaebumie-hyung! Please don’t stop! I’m about to- I’m so close!” Jaebum quickly stood up and grabbed ahold of Youngjae’s dick with his hand this time, moving at the fastest pace he could for Youngjae to cum. Not that he didn’t want to make him cum with his mouth but he just wanted to see that face that Youngjae makes. That face he hasn’t seen in days and he missed so damn much. He kissed Youngjae so roughly that it actually hurt for a split second, but he was ripped out of his thoughts when he saw Youngjae throw his head back against the shower wall and felt Youngjae’s dick throb and the hot white liquid covered his and Youngjae’s stomachs. He thrusted against Jaebum’s grip a few more times before he finally came down from his high. The look that Youngjae was giving to Jaebum and the way his chest was slowly heaving up and down with his lips parted… it was almost too much for Jaebum.

Jaebum took ahold of Youngjae’s hand and moved it down to let Youngjae know what he wanted. Youngjae shook his head at Jaebum and turned around instead before bending over and resting his hands on the shower wall. “Hyung, I want…” “Ahh, Youngjae, we can’t… we have an interview and practice today…” He heard Youngjae groan, but he immediately got an idea. “Mmm…Youngjae-ah, will you let me try something?” “Hm? What do you want to try that we haven’t already, hyung?” There was actually a lot that the two hadn’t tried, but today wasn’t the day for any real experimenting to be had – just something that Jaebum thought might feel pretty good is all. “Stay just like this, but keep your legs together really tight, okay?” “Okay…” Youngjae’s replied, obviously puzzled by what Jaebum was about to do.

Youngjae pressed his legs together and Jaebum took him around the waist before positioning himself behind him.He rubbed small circles against Youngjae’s hips to calm him before pressing against Youngjae’s thighs. Youngjae seemed a bit stunned at first but Jaebum could tell that he liked having Jaebum behind him and so close to him. He knew Youngjae wanted him, and he knew he definitely wanted Youngjae, but he couldn’t have Youngjae with any lingering pain at their interview or their practice. This was definitely no match for the real thing, but it still felt good with Youngjae’s thighs around him so tight. He let out a soft moan and quickened his pace, and Youngjae finally relaxed now that he understood Jaebum’s intentions.

“Ahh Youngjae, I know this isn’t as good, but – ahh – I don’t want you in pain today.” “I know hyung. It’s okay.” Youngjae responded, and Jaebum could hear the tinge of disappointment in his voice. “But…” Suddenly Jaebum thrust against Youngjae hard and startled him, earning a yelp in response. “But we don’t have anything tomorrow so maybe tonight, huh?” Once again he didn’t receive a vocal response from his lover, but instead Youngjae simply pressed back against Youngjae and moved his hips slightly. Just the thought of what was to come made Jaebum even more anxious and he thrust against Youngjae much faster, not allowing the pace to slow down anymore. “Ahh, fuck, Jae you’re so good. You look so sexy bent over for me like this…” He didn’t want to wait any longer to cum and he was getting more and more aggressive with every thrust. Youngjae began to moan out at Jaebum smacking against him from behind and it didn’t long for Jaebum to cum in between Youngjae’s thighs. Youngjae could see the cum hit the shower wall beneath him and he moaned out at the sight and the sound of Jaebum calling his name as he rode out his orgasm.

After a few more thrusts Jaebum finally pulled away from Youngjae. Youngjae leaned up and looked at Jaebum finally. Jaebum’s breath was hitched but he smiled at Youngjae sweetly, much different than the aggressive side from moments ago. He reached out his arm for him and Youngjae stepped forward into Jaebum’s embrace. “I love you, Jae” he said as he pressed a soft kiss against Youngjae’s lips. “I love you too, Jaebumie-hyung.” He responded with a sweet smile of his own that Jaebum could never get enough of. “I guess we should actually take that shower now huh? I hope we weren’t too loud.” Youngjae muttered. “I think we probably were, but it’s not like they haven’t heard it before.” Jaebum replied earning a laugh from both men.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were all ready, the seven men piled into their two vans. Mark, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom got in the first van, leaving the second for Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jaebum. Jaebum originally tried to get into the same van as Youngjae, but he received several complaints along the lines of “Have you guys been close enough this morning already?” and he knew he was defeated.  
Before Youngjae got into the van, he looked back to Jaebum and gave him a sweet smile. Jaebum was still a bit unsure how Youngjae could go back and forth between being the sexiest one moment and the sweetest the next, but he loved it and he definitely wasn’t complaining.

* * *

The radio interview that was on the schedule for the day went smoothly for the most part, save for the guys missing a lot of the questions on the “How well do you know your fellow members?” quiz. They weren’t really promoting anything in particular for this interview – it was mostly just since they hadn’t had much schedules lately and it’s always good to get more buzz about the group. Mostly questions about their home lives, what they did in times like this when they were just training for a comeback rather than promoting a new album, and what their training schedules were like.  
Finally, after a bit more commercials and interview segments, it was nearing the end and the radio and had scheduled a possible give-away of signed photo cards to fans. Of course, there was a catch (as there usually was) – they were going to play the paper-kiss game and give away the number photo cards equal to how many papers they could get from the first person to the last. Luckily it was paper and not plastic this time – that was a lot more awkward and much harder to do. “I wonder who’s going to get a kiss this time around?” the MC asked casually, and all the members laughed.  
They all drew numbers out of a bowl to determine the order for the game before getting in line. The order ended up being Jaebum, Jinyoung, BamBam, Jackson, Yugyeom, Mark, and Youngjae. ‘Why do I always get stuck with Jinyoung? I literally have the worst luck.’ Jaebum thought to himself as they all lined up. “Good luck guys!” Youngjae yelled out from the other end of the line, and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Are you all ready? Do you have anything to say to your fans first?” the MC asked, and the remaining members turned to Jaebum, who cleared his throat before speaking. “Uh, yeah. We’ll work hard to get as many papers as we can so we can send out lots of photo cards to our Ahgases! GOT7 fighting!” “Alright. You have 1 minute and 30 seconds to get as many possible. Good luck, GOT7! Begin!”  
By this point, they were all used to the game so they weren’t as embarrassed about doing it – especially when they got to send photo cards to their fans as a reward for it. Of course they got flustered a few times when the paper would drop, but for the most part they moved them down the line smoothly. About half way through Jackson and BamBam almost kissed but they pulled back once they realized the paper had fallen.

  
When the final seconds were counting down, however, they all got a bit more antsy and they tried to move them as quickly as possible. The paper quickly moved past Jackson to Yugyeom, and from Yugyeom to Mark, but when Mark spun around to give the paper to Youngjae the paper fell and the two kissed before they could pull themselves away. Jaebum saw the kiss and he saw Youngjae’s eyes widen immediately in response. Youngjae went to cover his mouth with his hands but Mark’s voice snapped him out of it. “It’s okay Youngjae-ah. Keep going. Just one more!” he heard the eldest say, and Youngjae’s eyes softened a bit before he focused yet again on the task. Seconds later the last two successfully moved the last paper mouth to mouth and the game was over.

  
“Woah! 6 papers! Awesome job!” Jaebum could hear the MC shout, but it sounded lower, like Jaebum had water in his ears. He knew it was an accident – of course the two didn’t mean to kiss and Youngjae was obviously shocked that it happened – but did it have to be Mark? Youngjae’s roommate that he spends so much time with? He knew it was nothing, but it still hurt at least a little bit to see Youngjae kiss anyone else, accident or not. ‘Just don’t make a big deal of it, Jaebum. You know it was an accident. Don’t stress about it.’ He thought to himself before looking back at his lover. Youngjae had actually been looking at him as well with a pained expression, probably because he felt bad about what happened.

* * *

  
The members said their goodbyes shortly after on the radio, reminding fans that it wouldn’t be much longer before their comeback so to watch out for it. Afterward they climbed back into their vans and headed back to the JYPE building for practice. It was already afternoon so they weren’t going to stay too long for practice – maybe a few hours at most. Luckily this practice won’t be filmed for GOT7ing or anything, so they just need to do as much as they can and then they can go home for the night.

  
Once they got to the building they went to the changing rooms there to change into the clothing they had packed. Changing together wasn’t a big deal for them at all after living together for years.  
They walked into their practice room along with their manager, shut the door, and began their stretches. Jaebum had wanted to stretch with Youngjae, but Jackson latched onto the leader immediately, and Jaebum didn’t want to be rude. Of course, Mark and Youngjae stretched together as well. Jaebum knew he shouldn’t get upset about it but he couldn’t stop himself. Just an hour earlier the two had kissed at the radio show – accident or not – and now Mark has his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders, massaging them… ‘I’m the only one who’s supposed to have my hands on Youngjae like that…’ he thought to himself. Soon after he could see the two men switch positions a bit and Mark’s hands moved to Youngjae’s thighs to massage them as well. ‘It’s just stretching…they’re not doing anything wrong, Jaebum. Just chill out.’ He thought, and let out a deep sigh.

  
“Jaebum-hyung?” suddenly Jackson’s hand was waving in front of his face. Jaebum snapped out of the trance-like state he was in and stared at Jackson in front of him. “Ah shit sorry Jackson. I completely zoned out.” “Yeah I know. You should have seen your face!” Jackson said and flashed a completely dumbfounded face at Jaebum before laughing loudly. “For real though, hyung, we need to stretch.” “Yeah I know. Sorry, sorry.” He said, glancing once more at Youngjae and Mark across the room who were laughing about something Jaebum couldn’t hear.

* * *

  
Practice went smoothly for the seven of them. Of course there were minor mistakes here and there, but for the most part their new choreography for the comeback was going well. Jaebum was sure that, when it was time, they’d all do great. “Alright guys. I think we’re good for tonight. You did great.” Their manager announced, and they all dropped to the floor immediately, forming a small circle.  
Their manager quickly came back with some bottles of water and passed them out. Jaebum looked around the circle at his hard-working, heavily breathing members and he smiled with pride. It was only when he got to Youngjae that he stopped and his eyes fixed on the younger man who was actually looking back at him as well. Their eyes met and Jaebum smiled even brighter with Youngjae smiling softly back at him.

  
The water in the bottles were gone quickly so the manager just decided to bring the cooler of drinks over since apparently the guys were so thirsty. Once they were finally done practically inhaling the water from the bottles, they all decided to play the bottle game (tossing the bottle in the air and attempting to get it to land correctly without falling over). They recorded a few videos and Youngjae posted them on Instagram before crawling over to Jaebum and sitting beside him.

  
Jaebum put his arm around the younger man and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Youngjae-ah, we need to stay here a bit after the rest of the guys leave. I need to talk to you about something” he said quietly and Youngjae looked at him immediately with widened eyes. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad.” He said softly, and he could see the worry leave Youngjae’s face, only to be replaced with a slight smile. “Okay hyung. No problem.” He said before resting his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

* * *

  
After a bit of resting, the rest of the members seemed ready to go home and get showers. “Are you guys ready to go?” the manager asked. “Yes! I feel gross. Ugh.” Jinyoung groaned, and a few others agreed with him before getting up off the floor.

  
“You guys go on ahead. Youngjae and I are going to stay here for a just a bit longer. I had something to talk with him about. We’ll just get a taxi back to the dorm when we’re ready.” “Alright.” Was all the manager said in response, and the rest of the members said their goodbyes before leaving the two men alone in the practice room.

  
Jaebum waited a moment for the footsteps outside the room to quieten before walking over and locking the door to the practice room. He turned around to see Youngjae with a puzzled look on his face, fidgeting. Jaebum chuckled at the younger man’s nervousness and walked to the couch on the side of the room. He tapped on the couch cushion beside him and beckoned for Youngjae to sit down beside him, to which the younger man complied.

  
“Err…so what did you want to talk to me about, hyung?” “Nothing.” Jaebum responded casually. “Wh-“ Jaebum caught him off with a kiss and pressed their bodies together, causing Youngjae to lay down on the couch. Jaebum quickly took advantage and climbed on top of him between his legs before kissing him again. Youngjae moaned into the kiss and wrapped one of his legs around Jaebum’s waist above him.  
When Jaebum finally leaned up for air, Youngjae spoke up. “Hyung, what’s gotten into you? Not that I mind it, but…” Jaebum blushed a bit, not realizing that he was being more aggressive than usual. “I didn’t get to do what I wanted with you earlier today in the shower, and…” he said in between breaths. Now it was Youngjae’s turn to blush. “…And?” “I’ve been feeling a bit… err…” Jaebum’s voice trailed off. “Hyung?” “I’ve been feeling a bit jealous today.” Jaebum filled said with a sigh. “Oh really? Jaebum was jealous? Of who exactly?” Youngjae teased, and he didn’t get a vocal response from Jaebum – only a glare. “Who? Ohhhhhh! Mark?” Jaebum sighed again before he nodded, and Youngjae let out a loud laugh. “You were jealous of Mark? You know there’s nothing going on between us, hyung. You don’t have to feel jealous.” “I know, and I told myself that. But you two kissed at the radio show, and when you were stretching earlier Mark had his hands on your shoulders, and your thighs… and I just don’t like it. Only my hands are supposed to touch you there.”

  
Youngjae couldn’t contain his giggling at this point. “Well, the kiss was just an accident, and as for the stretching – we do that every time we stretch. I think you’re just jealous because Mark is my roommate now.” he said with a smirk up at Jaebum, still glaring down at his lover. “If it makes you feel any better, there are definitely some places that only your hands get to touch… and same goes for you. There are some places that only I get to touch too.” He replied wantonly before rubbing his hand over Jaebum’s clothed erection, earning a moan in response. Jaebum absolutely loved this side of Youngjae.

  
Jaebum gave Youngjae a sloppy kiss this time before he leaned up and got off the couch. He quickly removed his shirt and shorts, leaving only boxers on. Youngjae was in the midst of taking his own shirt off and afterward Jaebum helped him out of his sweatpants before climbing back onto him and kissing him again grinding his hips against Youngjae’s.

  
Jaebum made his way from Youngjae’s lips to his neck, kissing it softly so he doesn’t leave any marks. Youngjae’s skin was slightly salty from the sweat from practice earlier, but Jaebum didn’t care at all. The moans he was getting in response to his actions were enough to distract him. Truthfully Jaebum wasn’t much for foreplay, but he knew that Youngjae liked taking things slowly and he loved the noises Youngjae made all throughout so he could deal with it.

  
Jaebum ran his hands over Youngjae’s exposed stomach, admiring how fit the younger man had become recently. He was definitely working out more and he knew the fans would be pleasantly surprised the next time they saw his bare chest and stomach again, but for now, it’s for his eyes only. Youngjae started to run his fingers through Jaebum’s long raven-black hair and he wrapped his legs around him again, pulling him closer. Jaebum continued to move lower, leaving a trail of kisses down Youngjae’s chest until he finally reached Youngjae’s navel. He rubbed his fingers along the trail of hair leading down to where Youngjae’s boxers were covering, and he felt the younger man quiver a bit beneath him.

  
Youngjae rose his hips so Jaebum could remove his boxers, and Jaebum slipped them off with ease along with his own. He returned to the couch, and motioned for Youngjae to sit up against the edge of the couch. He placed one hand on the couch behind Youngjae’s head to keep himself up and grabbed ahold of Youngjae’s erection with the other, not wasting any time.

  
He placed a deep kiss on Youngjae’s lips. He then swirled his thumb around the slit, collecting some of the pre-cum, and wiped it around his hand before moving his hand lower again. Youngjae’s dick was already twitching in anticipation and he could see the lust in his lover’s eyes as he sped up his hand’s movement. “Hyung…” Youngjae moaned out, and Jaebum leaned in closer to him so Youngjae could rest his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Tell me when you’re ready for more, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum replied with a smirk, even though Youngjae couldn’t see it due to having his head buried against Jaebum’s neck. Youngjae was kissing and sucking against the skin on Jaebum’s neck, and Jaebum was pretty sure he was going to have a mark there soon at this rate, but that was the least of his concern right now.

  
“Hyung, please! I want more! I want – ahh – I want you please!” Youngjae stammered and Jaebum quickly removed his hand from the younger’s dick before he leaned back. “Youngjae, get on your knees for me.” And Youngjae was quick to follow the order. Jaebum quickly got off the couch and brought his backpack over before opening a small pouch inside and getting out a bottle of lube he had inside. Youngjae looked over at Jaebum with a raised eyebrow as if to say “Why do you carry that around with you?” but he left it alone.

  
Jaebum squeezed a bit of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around before closing the cap and setting it on the floor. He wasted no time inserting a finger into Youngjae and Youngjae gasped because he didn’t see it coming. “Ahhh…” he let out as Jaebum quickened the pace and added another finger soon after, stretching Youngjae as much as he could to prepare him. Youngjae was moaning louder than he had all day by the time Jaebum had inserted a third finger. “Hyung, no more fingers, please! Just hurry up already!” he said as he was practically fucking himself onto Jaebum’s fingers at this point. “Fuck Youngjae you’re so needy. I love it…” he groaned before removing his fingers quickly. He opened the cap of the bottle before squeezing more of the lube onto his hand and running it over his dick.

  
He positioned himself behind Youngjae and slowly inserted himself, immediately moaning from the tightness. Luckily he and Youngjae had done this more than once before so Youngjae barely felt any pain and Jaebum didn’t have to wait long before Youngjae was pressing back against him and pleading with him to move.

  
Jaebum quickened his thrusts at a steady pace, and it didn’t take long before Youngjae was a moaning mess beneath him. “Fuck, Youngjae you feel so good. You’re so tight...” he moaned out as he gripped Youngjae’s waist tightly. It seemed like both men were going to have marks somewhere by the time this was over with.

  
“Jaebum-ah! Don’t stop please!” Jaebum’s eyes widened at the informality but he quickly smirked. He wasn’t upset – he and Youngjae were on an equal playing field during sex. There was no need for formalities during this. In fact, it was pretty sexy to hear him call out his name like that while Jaebum was fucking him.

  
Jaebum pulled out just enough to leave the tip inside and then thrust in as hard as he could, leaving Youngjae to practically scream in ecstasy beneath him. He kept up the pace and leaned forward to grab ahold of Youngjae’s throbbing erection, keeping his hand on it in rhythm with his thrusts.

  
Youngjae came first, yelling out Jaebum’s name and a string of swear words and Jaebum was pretty sure he even heard one or two English swear words as well? “Fuck! Youngjae!” He yelled out as he felt himself about to cum as well. He pulled out right before and wrapped his hand around his dick just before he came onto Youngjae’s back, earning a gasp from the younger man beneath him. Cumming inside him when they don’t even have a shower around would be a pretty bad idea, Jaebum thought.

  
Jaebum sat down on the couch and reached down into his backpack for a few tissue papers before wiping the cum from Youngjae’s back. “Now you can sit” he said as he rubbed circles on Youngjae’s thigh softly. “Hand me one of those tissues, hyung.” “Oh so now it’s back to ‘hyung’ now, huh? You called me ‘Jaebum-ah’ just a minute ago.” He teased as he handed Youngjae a tissue, and he could see his face get red. “Ohh...I’m sorry about that hyung.” He muttered as he cleaned up the cum that got on the couch. “I’m just kidding Youngjae. You don’t need to talk to me formally while we’re having sex. Actually… it’s kinda sexy honestly. You should do it again next time.” He said with a wink toward Youngjae. Youngjae merely laughed in return. “Yeah, well, you know what I think is sexy?” “Hmm? What do you think is sexy?” “That jealous side of you. It’s cute…and sexy too.” He said with a wink of his own back to Jaebum. All he got was a sigh in response from the older man.  
“Let’s get cleaned up and head back to the dorm, huh?” “Yeah. Honestly I really wanna take a shower now. Yuck.” Both men laughed again before they put their clothes back on and left the room before calling a taxi to the JYPE building.

 


	3. Chapter 3

That night after Jaebum and Youngjae had gotten home, they both showered, and said their goodnights before going into their respective rooms. Knowing that Jackson was already in their room, Jaebum quiet walked in, unsure if he was sleeping or not. Luckily Jackson wasn’t sleeping – he was just on his phone doing something. When he noticed Jaebum he looked over, smiled, and waved at the older man, to which Jaebum returned the gestures.

  
Jaebum stripped off the bathrobe that he had worn after the shower and got into his bunk bed before Jackson finally spoke up. “So what did you have to talk to Youngjae about for so long?” he said and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. “Oh you know, we had to talk about some stuff for the upcoming album – our new special stage. That’s all.” With that, Jackson stopped trying to hold in the laughter. “Oh yeah okay. Nice hickey by the way. Did you get that while you were talking about your special stage as well?” Jaebum just sighed in response. “I’m just joking hyung. Don’t get so grumpy.” “Yeah yeah. Goodnight Jackson.” Jaebum replied finally, a bit more lighthearted. He knew Jackson was just joking but it was still embarrassing – he’d have to get onto Youngjae for leaving a mark on his neck in the morning. “Goodnight hyung.”

  
After the conversation with Jackson, the room got quiet and honestly Jaebum didn’t like it at all. It had been a while since Youngjae and Jackson switched rooms, but Jaebum still was having trouble sleeping. That was to be expected though, right? They shared a room – and more – for years and now it’s not the same. They went from sleeping in the same bed, to getting bunk beds, to once again sleeping in the same bed once they started dating and realizing they should have just kept the larger mattress the whole time instead of bothering with bunk beds.

  
Jaebum was used to having Youngjae beside him and talking with him every night before going to sleep. They would talk about their days, any issues they had, and anything they wanted to do together soon. Obviously he missed the other fun they got into as well. He missed not having to sneak around to be intimate with Youngjae – they could do it here every night if they wanted as long as they tried to keep quiet. But even more than that, he missed Youngjae’s smile and laughter beside him as he tickled him or made a silly face. He missed getting to fall asleep with Youngjae’s arm around him, nuzzled against him more than anything else.

  
He wondered how Youngjae was dealing with being apart from him. What are him and Mark talking about right now? Are they talking at all? Are they spending time with Coco? Why does this stuff even matter? The same things that Jaebum never even thought about before he started dating Youngjae filled his head now. He really didn’t want to be jealous and he knew there wasn’t even a reason for it, but he couldn’t help but feel upset that Mark was now getting to spend the time with Youngjae that he got before.

  
He wasn’t angry at Youngjae for leaving the room – he understood that the room was just too hot and Youngjae was uncomfortable. Youngjae had been sleeping on the couch a lot before and so it’s better that he switched so he could at least sleep in a bed again, but damn this was miserable. The more he pondered on it, the more he hoped Youngjae and Mark were over there talking and spending time with Coco. Youngjae should be happy and having fun even if it isn’t with him.

  
‘I could always just text him to see what he’s up to…’ he reached over to his phone that was already charging beside him and pulled up his text conversation with Youngjae.

  
_Jaebum: Hey… What are you two up to?_

  
Jaebum typed out the words, but he didn’t send them. In the midst of swiping his fingers across the screen, he realized that Youngjae might already be sleeping and it would be rude to wake him up just to talk since they just spent time together – if you could call having really great sex spending time together – less than two hours ago. He should probably just let Youngjae sleep. Even if it’s not sleeping, it might seem pretty desperate and clingy to text him now.

  
Jaebum erased the draft message before he set his phone back down, plugged the charger in again, and let out a heavy sigh. “You still awake down there, hyung? I can’t sleep because I’m a bit nervous about my trip back home the day after tomorrow…” Jackson mumbled before peeking his head over his top bunk to look down at Jaebum. Jaebum looked up languidly and sighed again. “Yeah. Can’t sleep.” “What’s wrong?” Jaebum turned his head to the side, not wanting to show his embarrassment. “Nothing… I’ll be able to get to sleep soon.”

  
Unfortunately, Jackson wasn’t fooled, and he crawled over to the end of his bed before making the short climb down to the floor. Jaebum sat up in bed and Jackson sat down beside him. Jaebum knew Jackson wouldn’t make fun of him for how he felt, but he was still embarrassed that being away from Youngjae affected him so much. He didn’t realize how much he honestly loved sharing a bed with Youngjae.

  
“You still upset about Youngjae switching rooms?” Jaebum looked over at his roommate with a blank face, or at least Jaebum was trying to make it seem like a blank face. “Yeah, I guess so. I thought about texting him to see what he and Mark are doing, but that seems pretty clingy and he might be sleeping. I don’t wanna wake him up if he’s already asleep.” He said in a gruff voice. He was tired, but he just felt like something was missing, like when they have to sleep in a hotel and the pillows don’t feel right. But at least then he had Youngjae beside him to make up the uncomfortable pillows.

  
“You sure you’re not just afraid to text him because he might be asleep and he not kept awake at night like you?” Jaebum shot Jackson a glare, but it quickly faded away. Jackson’s words were harsh, and he hadn’t really thought of it that way, but now that he did, it was a little scary. “Or he might be just as miserable as you, sitting there wondering the same thing you are.” Jackson added. Jaebum replied with yet another sigh. “I shouldn’t text him though. I’ll be alright. I’d rather not make myself look so needy.”

  
Jackson shook his head at his friend. “Why don’t you just do something about the room if it bothers you this much?” When he received a puzzled look from Jaebum, he clarified. “Why don’t you just try to fix the issue yourself so you and Youngjae can share a room again?” “I’m not really sure how though. It’s not like I can fix the vent myself.” “I don’t know man. Get some fans or something. There’s a window in the room. Get an air conditioner. Just fix it, and get Youngjae back in here. I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him and honestly we’re tired of you guys having sex everywhere and anywhere you possibly can. Youngjae isn’t exactly quiet, you know.”

  
Tired of being the target of Jackson’s mockery, Jaebum finally decided to strike back. “Yeah, I know he’s not. I’ll make sure to make him even louder next time so you’ll hear him perfectly.” He snapped, and he got a smack on the shoulder in return. As Jackson was getting up to return to his bed, Jaebum grabbed his wrist slightly. “Hey Jackson, do you wanna watch a movie with me or something? We can watch a comedy since I know you get so scared of monsters.” It was Jackson’s turn to glare this time, and he wasn’t quiet with his “You do too!!!” reply. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go in the living room.” Was all that was said before Jaebum and Jackson grabbed their pillows, a blanket to share, and their phones.

  
“So how about a scary movie then?” Jaebum asked before running his hand down Jackson’s back, earning a jump from the younger man. “Hyung! No! It’s too dark…” Jaebum let out a laugh that was way too loud and he had to silence himself because he figured pretty much everyone else was sleeping.

* * *

  
Mark woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and see what they had to make for breakfast, but the kitchen stock was looking pretty barren. ‘Looks like we’re having toast and eggs then…’ he thought before leaving the kitchen to wait for the coffee to be ready.

  
When he walked into the living room, he definitely wasn’t expecting to see Jaebum and Jackson cuddled up on the couch sleeping together. The tv was still on, but nothing was playing. Mark walked over to get the remote and turn the tv off before he shook Jackson until he woke up and looked up at Mark. “Good morning to you too, jerk.” He said in plain English for emphasis. “What are you guys doing in here?” “Jaebum couldn’t sleep because he’s too lovesick and he misses Youngjae. We came in here to watch a movie last night and we just decided to sleep here so we stayed.” “Ahh okay. Fair enough. Youngjae doesn’t seem to like the room switch either honestly. It took him forever to get to sleep last night so we just talked and played with Coco for I don’t even know how long.” “Really? He misses me too?” Jaebum suddenly asked, startling the other two in the room. “Yeah, he misses you a lot.” “I told you hyung! You need to do something so he can come back in that room with you.” “Yeah I know…I’ll do something. Just don’t tell him okay? I want to see if I can maybe surprise him.” Jackson and Mark replied with an “okay” before the three went back into the kitchen to drink coffee and make breakfast.

* * *

Youngjae woke up peacefully and immediately felt grateful to have another day off. The best mornings were getting to sleep in and enjoy the relaxing feeling of being in bed, but he felt a slight pang of sadness knowing that he liked those kinds of mornings the most because he got to spend them with Jaebum beside him. All the sudden he didn’t feel like staying in bed anymore so he got up and carried Coco out of the room with him.

  
As soon as he opened the door, he could smell food and coffee and he woke right up. He sat Coco down and walked into the kitchen where, of course, everyone else was already awake and eating. His eyes immediately went to Jaebum who was sitting at the table which a seat beside him empty. Their eyes met and Jaebum smiled before he gestured to the seat beside him.

  
“Good morning guys.” Youngjae said in his usual cheerful but sleepy voice, and everyone returned the greeting to him. He got food and coffee before he sat down beside Jaebum and hugged him. He turned to face Jaebum who was wearing a brighter smile than he had been all morning. “Good morning, hyung.” “Good morning, sunshine.” Jaebum replied before running a hand through Youngjae’s still messy hair.

  
Youngjae leaned toward Jaebum and whispered into his ear. “Hyung?” Jaebum’s eyes widened and he looked at Youngjae to signal he was listening. Youngjae just shrugged and gave Jaebum a quick peck on the lips. Jaebum was stunned for a moment before his bright smile returned and he wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. “I missed you, Youngjae-ah.” “I missed you too hyung.” “Ewww!” Yugyeom and BamBam yelled from across the table.

* * *

The group ate together and made small talk before Jaebum finally cleared his throat and spoke up. “So we’ve got the day off today guys… I’ve got something to do by myself now, but do you wanna go to karaoke later maybe? When I get back? Jackson has to leave for China tomorrow so we should have fun today.” The room burst into noise at the mention of karaoke – they all love going and Jaebum knew it would get them excited. Of course everyone was thrilled to go.

  
“Alright. We’ll go when I get back. I’ll pay for it, so don’t worry about the money.” “Ohhhh leader Jaebum-hyung is opening up the wallet again!” Jackson yelled out, and everyone burst out in laughter.   
“Where are you going, hyung?” Youngjae asked. “Ah...I need to stop by the company and then run an errand or two. It shouldn’t take too long. Don’t worry.” Youngjae looked a bit unsure about the response, but he accepted it and didn’t question it.

  
“Alright, I’m gonna get ready and leave. I’ll be back in a bit guys.” He said before running his hands through Youngjae’s hair once more and placing a deeper kiss than the earlier one on his lips. He got up and walked over to Mark, whispering into his ear low enough to where nobody else could hear. “When I text you, try to keep Youngjae busy so I can take some stuff into mine and Jackson’s room, alright?” Mark nodded in response, and Jaebum left the room.

  
When he got to the door of his and Jackson’s room, he heard a familiar voice call out “Hyung~”. “Hmm? Come in the bedroom with me so we can talk while I get ready.” He replied, and Youngjae followed him into the room before he shut the door and locked it quietly. “Why were you being so vague hyung? And what did you whisper to Mark-hyung?” “Oh you mean about where I’m going? Umm…I kinda wanted it to be a surprise?” he watched Youngjae’s eyes and smile widen a bit. “Oh…okay! I like surprises!” he accidentally shouted, and he ran over to hug Jaebum.  
Jaebum leaned against Youngjae and rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder before he led him to Jaebum’s bunk bed. When the two reached the bed Youngjae immediately hooked his leg over Jaebum’s legs and moved closer, practically grinding against him and capturing Jaebum’s lips in a hungry kiss.

  
“Mmmm Youngjae we can’t this morning. I really do have to go…” but Youngjae wasn't letting up, and instead he ran one of his fingers along the hem of Jaebum's shorts. "I had a dream about you last night, hyung... I woke up and I immediately started missing you. Can't we just spend a little time together? Please? It won't take too long." He said as he kissed his Jaebum's chin and then lowered his mouth to Jaebum's neck, sucking gently against the skin. "Okay... Just... Don't leave marks please. Jackson already noticed the mark you left on my neck last night." "But I like leaving them. You're mine. I like to show you off, even if we can't show everyone." Jaebum chuckled at the possessive display and lifted his waist to allow Youngjae to remove his shorts.

  
Youngjae made quick work of the shorts, tossing them across the room and getting straight to what he wanted. "You know, I miss this a lot. I like being able to do this whenever we want..." Jaebum couldn't hide his frown knowing that Youngjae wasn't happy about the arrangement, but he has plans to fix it today. "I do too, Youngjae-ah. But don't be sad, okay?"

  
Youngjae smiled up at Jaebum and licked his lips in response before licking across the tip of Jaebum's dick, earning a quiet moan from the older man. Youngjae licked the underside from top to bottom and Jaebum bucked his hips up a bit in pleasure. "Youngjae don't be a tease this morning. Just get on with it~" Youngjae giggled a bit against him, the vibrations against his dick only serving to make him even harder. "Aw hyung you know that's not my style though. I like to make it last, that's all."

  
Jaebum sat up in the bed, knowing that pleading with Youngjae was only egging him on. He was going to have to try something else. "We're don't really have time this morning to make it last..." With that, he grabbed ahold of Youngjae's hair and tugged at it - not enough to hurt Youngjae, but enough to get his point across. He then pressed Youngjae's head down a bit more. "Suck." And Youngjae definitely didn't refuse, taking Jaebum in all at once, getting a much less quiet moan in response this time.

  
Youngjae definitely knew what he was doing by now. The two of them had done this with each other so much that they knew what each other loved the most. Youngjae liked to alternate between licking the underside of Jaebum's dick and hollowing out his cheeks to suck against it, and it never took long for Jaebum like this.

  
Jaebum laid back on the bed again and took in the familiar sight that he missed so much - the intimacy the two shared on this bed so many times. He was ripped out if his romantic thoughts quickly when he heard the sloppy and ludicrously sexy sounds Youngjae was making. He reached down to run his hands through Youngjae's hair and the younger man looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. "Fuck Youngjae. How can you look so cute and innocent even with my dick in your mouth?" Youngjae didn't respond verbally, but just shrugged and continued.

  
It wasn't long after and Jaebum knew he couldn't last very much longer. He threw his head back even though he wanted to keep watching Youngjae. "Youngjae please keep going... Not much longer...!" he moaned out and his hands clutched his sheets. When he almost hit his orgasm he felt Youngjae remove one of his hands from the sheet and take it into his own, interlacing their fingers together. He squeezed Youngjae's hand tightly as he came into the younger man's mouth, Youngjae swallowing it down with ease and looking up at Jaebum that innocent smile again.

  
After a minute when Jaebum calmed down, he gave Youngjae a kiss and looked down noticing that Youngjae was just as hard as he was. "I'll take care of that for you..." He said as he motioned to Youngjae's lap. "No hyung, it's okay. I'll take care of this. You go ahead and get ready, okay?" "Okay, but I'm only agreeing because I'm a bit pressed for time. I owe you one though." He said as he started rummaging through his closet to find something appropriate to wear for the day. "I'll hold you to that." Youngjae replied as he got off the bed and started removing his own clothing. When Jaebum shot him a puzzled look, he clarified. "I can't help it. I like doing it in your bed because it smells like your cologne." He said casually and chuckled, Jaebum following with a laugh of his own. "Fair enough. Just don't cum on my sheets please." "I'll try not to..." Youngjae replied and stick his tongue out just a bit.

  
After he finished getting dressed, he closed the gap of space between him and Youngjae and pulled Youngjae into one more kiss, this time passionate but not as messy as their earlier kiss.   
"I'll be back soon, Youngjae-ah. I love you." "I love you too, hyung." He then walked out the door, locking it on the way out to give Youngjae his privacy. He also instructed Jackson to leave the room to Youngjae for just a bit before he left, much to Jackson's dismay. 


	4. Chapter 4

*ding*

  
Mark picked up his phone from the end table beside the couch and read the text from Jaebum.

  
_Jaebum: Hey Mark, can you keep Youngjae in your room for now? I’m about to be home and I want to move some stuff into my room without him seeing._

  
_Mark: Errr yeah it might be a bit tough because he’s playing something, but I can probably convince him to play something in the bedroom instead._

  
_Jaebum: Thanks hyung. I really don’t want him to see any of this stuff._

  
Mark placed his phone back on the end table and looked over at Youngjae, still completely focused on his game, before speaking up. “Youngjae?” “Hmm?” Youngjae replied without even looking away from the screen. “Can we go in the bedroom for a few minutes?” “But I’m right in the middle of the game hyung!”

  
Mark sighed. ‘I knew this wasn’t gonna be so easy…’ “Alright well, I’m gonna play with Coco alone then...” Mark said in the most dejected voice he could form. He grabbed his phone one more time and got up from the couch before he walked across the room to pick up Coco, who was playing with one of her chew toys. “You know, since we’re both Coco’s parents, she probably prefers to play with both of us.” He looked back over at Youngjae who had a flustered look on his face. Mark knew it was working – Youngjae can’t resist Coco. “I’ll be in there just as soon as this game is over, hyung.” Youngjae replied, still not looking away from the racing game on the screen. “You know, if you keep ignoring her like this and she’s only playing with me, she’ll probably start liking me better…”

  
Mark heard the noise from the game stop and he looked over at the paused screen. He tried to keep the smirk from creeping onto his face because he knew that one would work. “Okay hyung. You win, let’s go.” Youngjae said and he didn’t even try to hide the sigh that came afterward.

  
Youngjae followed him into the bedroom and Mark shut the door after he went in. When they sat down, Youngjae looked over at him with a puzzled face. “Hyung, what’s this about anyway? You never act like that. And besides, we play with Coco together all the time…” Youngjae said, lowering his voice as he spoke enough to where the last sentence was almost a whisper.

  
“Sorry Youngjae-ah. Honestly I’m supposed to keep you in the bedroom for a few minutes as a…favor? It’s nothing bad. Don’t worry.” “Ohhhhhh. Is this about Jaebum-hyung? He mentioned something about a surprise. Is that what you’re doing?” “Yeah, that’s what I’m doing.” Mark replied before petting Coco who was on Youngjae’s lap. “Sorry I had to use you as a ploy, Coco-yah.”

  
Mark picked up his phone and opened up the text conversation with Jaebum again.

  
_Mark: Alright, I’ve got him the bedroom now. It wasn’t easy, you know._

  
_Jaebum: I know, but it’s worth it for you too, I promise._

  
Mark shook his head, not understanding how this really had anything to do with him at all. He thought Jaebum was just getting something cute for Youngjae.

  
_Mark: How so? What exactly are you doing anyway?_

  
_Jaebum: I got a few things to help keep my room cool so Youngjae can move back in with me. So that means that once, he won’t be keeping you up at night because he can’t sleep. And two, you won’t have to walk in on us making out on the bed anymore. ;)_

  
_Mark: Finally! I’m sick of you guys messing around in my bedroom all the time. Pretty sure I’ve even caught you on my bed once._

  
_Jaebum: Well you have the bottom bunk so it’s more convenient…_

  
_Mark: You know what? I don’t even care. Just get him back in a room with you already. Mission complete_

  
_Jaebum: Yeah, yeah. Thanks hyung_

  
_Mark: No problem Jaebum. Youngjae really does miss you a lot so he’ll be glad with whatever you’re doing for him._

  
_Jaebum: :)_

  
Mark placed his phone back down and resumed playing with Youngjae and Coco. “Was that Jaebum-hyung?” “Yeah. He’s almost home.” “Ohh! That means it’s almost time for karaoke!” Youngjae said, a bit too loud for Mark’s taste, but there’s no way to be mad at Youngjae for being so excited. They always have so much fun with karaoke.

  
“Do you wanna sing another English song with me Youngjae?” “English song?” “Yes, English song.” Mark replied in English this time for emphasis. “Okay! Which song though?” “Hmm… what songs do you actually know the English lyrics to?” “Umm…All of Me?” Youngjae replied. “We can sing that if you want.” “Okay~” he said as he gave Mark a quick hug. “You wanna practice?” “Sure hyung.”

* * *

Jaebum waited in the van until he could see Jackson and Jinyoung come downstairs to help him take the stuff he bought up to the dorm. Their manager opened up the trunk of the van and they started grabbing bags and boxes – whatever they could carry. “This shouldn’t be an issue for the four of us. Sorry for getting so much stuff guys.” “It’s no problem hyung”, Jackson started, “but what all did you get exactly?”

  
Jaebum waited until they were in the building so no fans could hear their conversation. “Well, I got some fans like you said to make it cooler, but I got a few other things to spend time with Youngjae tomorrow after you leave for China. I wanted to surprise him with some little things as well.” “Aww! Aren’t you just such a sweet boyfriend?” Jinyoung said and both him and Jackson burst out in laughter. Jaebum turned his head to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks, but he quickly turned back to the other men. “Yeah well, at least I’ve got someone who makes me happy.” Jaebum snapped back and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 

The four men reached the dorm and Jaebum opened the door before they stepped in. “This all needs to go to mine and Jackson’s room.” None of the four other members were to be found – Jaebum knew that Mark and Youngjae were in their room, and Yugyeom and BamBam were probably in their own room as well doing who knows what.

  
Once they got into Jackson and Jaebum’s room, they put all of the items down on the floor. “Is that all of it?” their manager asked. “Yeah, that should be everything. Thanks hyung.” Jaebum responded with a slight smile.

  
The four looked at the bags on the floor. “Usually I wouldn’t want to put up stuff from the store but I just have to know what these ‘little things’ are that you got for Youngjae.” Jackson asked, mockingly. “Oh shut up. It’s nothing weird. It’s err…stuff for a picnic, sort of.” The other two laughed again, a bit louder this time since they were in the dorm. “Man you’re whipped. When did you become such a softie?” Jinyoung teased yet again. “I’ll keep that in mind tomorrow when I’m [edit here]. Anyway, like I said, it’s just picnic stuff. Nothing impressive, but I got a lot of food that Youngjae really likes and I found a movie that he wanted to see, so I think it’ll make him happy.”

  
Jackson and Jinyoung smiled at him. That might tease him a lot, but Jaebum knew they meant no harm. They looked through the bags to get all of the food out and took it to the refrigerator. “I’ll take care of the other stuff on my own. Should we go ahead and get everyone ready for karaoke?” “Yeah, I’m gonna drop you guys off when we get there – I need to finish a few things at the company so I’ll be back to pick you up after you’re done.” “Alright, thanks hyung.” Jaebum replied to the manager.

* * *

  
Youngjae and Mark turned up the music in their room. They had already practiced the song they wanted to sing at karaoke so now they were singing other English songs to help Youngjae get better at his English. Mark noticed that there was at least one silver lining in Youngjae and Jackson switching rooms – Youngjae’s English was getting better since Mark had some one-on-one time to help him learn. Youngjae could feel free to learn and say what he wanted without feeling embarrassed by it, although he honestly has never seemed embarrassed by it before. Mark was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Youngjae singing yet again.

  
_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,_  
_Our song on the radio but it don’t feel the same,_  
_When our friends talk about all it does is just tear me down,_  
_‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

_It all just sounds like ooooh oooh oooh,_  
_Mmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand,_  
_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance,_  
_Take you to every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance,_  
_Now my baby’s dancing, but she’s dancing with another man._

  
When Youngjae finished the chorus, there was a clap coming from the direction of the door. Youngjae and Mark both jumped slightly, completely unaware that someone had even come in. “Oh, hyung!” Youngjae greeted Jaebum in the doorway in an even more cheery manner than his usual tone. “That sounded great, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum replied with a smile. “Your English is getting really good. You should sing it for the fans at our next fan meeting.” Jaebum said with a chuckle.

  
“The good thing about being in this room with Mark-hyung is that he’s teaching me English a lot more now!” Mark noticed the smile on Jaebum’s face drop just a bit upon hearing it. “It’s still not better than rooming with me though, right?” “Of course not hyung. You know I love rooming with you the most.” With that, the smile returned to Jaebum’s face immediately. “Is that what you’ll be singing at karaoke?” “Nope! I already practiced that one.” “Will you sing it for me too?” Jaebum asked. “Nope! You’ll hear it later at karaoke!” Youngjae replied accompanied by his usual “kekeke” laugh. “Alright, fine. Let’s get going then so I can hear you more, then.”

* * *

  
“We’re gonna go on down and get in one of the vans. You guys can take the other one. We’re gonna leave first and get some coffees.” Jackson said before he, Yugyeom, and BamBam left the dorm together first.

  
“We’re gonna go on down to the van too. Please don’t be up here forever you guys.” Mark said, and Jinyoung nodded beside him. “We won’t, Mark-hyung! We’ll be right down.” “Yeah, we’ll be right down. Don’t worry.” “Alright… I’m taking your word for it, Youngjae.” Mark replied. “Hey! Why just Youngjae’s word for it? Why not mine?” Jaebum asked with a glower on his face. “Because you’re the one who’s always getting him into trouble and trying to keep him up here after the rest of us leave. That’s why.”

  
Mark and Jinyoung both laughed as they opened the door and shut it behind them. Once the door was shut, Youngjae immediately closed the distance in between him and Jaebum for a kiss. The kiss this time was back to the needy, impatient feel like before. They both knew that, once they leave the dorm, there can’t be any kissing whatsoever. They weren’t like Mark, Jackson, or Jinyoung – the fans knew that Jaebum and Youngjae were more reserved. Even a kiss on the cheek would seem a bit “out of character” for them.

  
Luckily though, they could exhibit little bits of skinship though. They could walk hand-in-hand or even one hand around the other’s waist. The fans had, of course, noticed that it was more frequent lately. They were having a field day with it on social media, but Jaebum and Youngjae were just happy to get to hold hands like a non-idol couple.

  
Maybe eventually, with enough time, they could get to where a kiss (even if it’s just a kiss on the cheek) would be normal Jaebum – Youngjae banter as well. But for now, they’ll have to settle for sharing their kisses behind closed doors. To be fair, though, the kisses they share behind those closed doors are far better than any kisses they’ll ever share at a fanmeeting anyway.

  
When they finally pulled away from one another for air, Youngjae’s lips curved up into a smirk and Jaebum simply shook his head. “They always think you’re so innocent. Everyone does.” Jaebum muttered, trying to hold back a laugh at the thought of the Youngjae he knew being as innocent as everyone always thought.

  
“Yeah. I bet you think it’s cute though, don’t you?” Youngjae teased, and Jaebum nodded in agreement. “I love that the fans love you so much for your cuteness and cheerfulness. You deserve all the love in the world, Youngjae-ah.”

  
The two exchanged soft smiles before Jaebum went on. He took ahold of Youngjae’s child and held it up slightly to look Youngjae in the eye. With a smirk of his own, he continued. “But what I love most is the side of you that you keep just for me. The kisses, the looks you give me, even the way you say my names sometimes. I love that they’re only for me. Youngjae-ah… don’t look at anyone else like that. Don’t say anyone else’s name like that. Only me, okay?”

  
Youngjae placed a hand on Jaebum’s cheek. His hand felt so soft against his skin as he rubbed small circles with his thumb. “It has always only been you, hyung. I love you.” He said softly. “I love you too, Youngjae-ah.”

  
Hearing this, Youngjae pulled Jaebum into another kiss, just as needy as the first. ‘So much for the romantic mood… he’s just horny.’ Jaebum thought to himself as he stifled the laugh that threatened to come out of his mouth.

  
Youngjae ran his hands down Jaebum’s chest over his shirt until he reached the him. He hooked two of his fingers into two of Jaebum’s belt loops – one on each side of his hips – and attempted to pull him closer into the kiss, but Jaebum pulled away, albeit quite reluctantly.

  
“Youngjae, as much as I love those lips, I really don’t want to have to walk downstairs with a hard-on. My jeans are way too tight for that today. Besides, they’re waiting on us. We need to go on down there.”

  
Youngjae looked like he wanted to protest, but he decided to nod and accept it instead. “Yeah, I guess it would be rude to keep them waiting.” He murmured. Noticing the slight frown on Youngjae’s face, Jaebum spoke up quickly. “Besides, Jackson’s going to China for a few days tomorrow… I have a little something planned for us.”

  
With that, Youngjae’s face immediately brightened. “Really?!” “Yep. So just be patient.” Jaebum placed a quick peck on Youngjae’s lips. “Now, let’s go. They’re probably waiting on us.” “Okay hyung.”

* * *

After a fairly long trip in the van (as a result of midday traffic) Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jaebum finally got to the karaoke place. The other van with Yugyeom, BamBam, and Jackson was already waiting.

  
When they entered, they weren't too the counter and rented a room for two hours, and then they went to the fridge to get drinks - mostly just sprites and cokes. “Umm, do you have food here too?” Jaebum asked. “Yes of course. Let me get you a menu.”

  
Jaebum looked over the menu and handed it around to everyone else. “You guys okay with an order of shrimp and an order of chicken?” When everyone nodded in agreement, he put in an order for fried shrimp and an order for fried chicken before he got the total price.

  
“I think Jaebum and Youngjae should spilt the bill since they once again made us wait forever to leave.” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum immediately glared back at him. “We didn't take that long this time!” “It was at least 10 minutes that were had to wait on you two. What did you have to do for 10 minutes? Actually, don't even tell me.” Jinyoung finished with an uneasy look on his face.

  
Jaebum continued to glare when Youngjae finally stepped in. “He's right Jaebum-hyung. We should pay since they had to wait on us. It's okay.” He said with a smile. Jaebum's expression softened and he let out a heavy sigh. “Fine.” Was all Jaebum could say.

* * *

  
As much fun as karaoke is while filming, it was always so much more fun for them when they could be themselves without worrying about doing something on camera the fans might not like. They could swear freely or talk about personal things that they would prefer fans not knowing about. It was a freedom they didn’t usually have outside the dorm, and they were definitely thankful when they did have it.

  
For about the first hour, they didn’t really take any breaks from singing at all. While one or two members would be singing, the others would talk or eat, or both. But they all wanted to sing so they were too excited to take any breaks.

  
Finally, around an hour in or maybe even later, they were all sitting down together. “How long are you going to be in China again, Jackson-hyung?” “Four nights, five days. I’ve got 2 days of filming but then I actually get to spend two days with my family. It’s been so long since I’ve just had a few days with them. It’s gonna be great.” Every member was attentive to the conversation and gave Jackson a warm smile when he finished. They all knew how much his family meant to him.

  
“I’m glad you’re getting some time with your family, Jackson-ah.” Jaebum said happily. Of course he was sincere – he really was glad that Jackson was getting time to spend with his family – but he was glad for other reasons as well. It really worked to his advantage and Jackson already knew that he was going to be switching rooms, so Jaebum agreed to help him pack up most of his stuff later that night so he would be ready to switch when he got back. “Yeah, I know you are hyung.” Jackson replied and he sent a quick wink Jaebum’s way.

* * *

  
After a while of talking about whatever came to mind, Mark looked at Youngjae and spoke up. “Youngjae-ah, do you wanna sing our duet song now?” Youngjae looked back quickly and smiled brightly. “Yes! I’ve been waiting to. I practiced hard for it.”

  
Youngjae removed his hand from Jaebum’s and stood up, walking over to where Mark was already standing with two microphones and the song switcher in his hand. It took a moment and the rest of the members were waiting in anticipation, but finally Mark found it and said “Ah there it is! Finally.”

  
Youngjae looked back at Jaebum and smiled softly, and Jaebum looked back at him intensely. Finally, the song began and Mark and Youngjae scooted closer together. Mark put an arm over Youngjae’s shoulder and the two began to sway back and forth slowly in tune with the music.

  
The two alternated lines until they got to the bridge which they sang together quite harmoniously. When Mark tried, he actually could sing quite well.

  
_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

  
At this point, Mark gave the reigns over to Youngjae completely. Youngjae turned slightly so he could look toward Jaebum when he began to sing on his own.

  
_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

  
Youngjae was smiling all the way through the final chorus, with Jaebum giving him the same loving smile right back. Jaebum could barely even understand the words coming from Youngjae’s mouth – he wondered if Youngjae could even understand them himself or if he just knew it was a romantic song – but it still sounded so beautiful and caring to him.

  
He knew that Youngjae practiced hard for this and it seemed like he did it just for Jaebum. It was the little things like this that Youngjae did that made Jaebum feel so special, like they were the only two in the room. It was the little things like this that made Jaebum realize he loved Youngjae in the first place. Obviously they didn’t just start out having sex, and while the sex was definitely great and he loved that too, he loved the little things like this that Youngjae did more. There was nobody else who could make him smile like this and he loved him so much for it.

* * *

After a few more songs following Mark and Youngjae’s English duet, the time was up and it was time to go get food and head home. Their manager called in an order of takeout so they wouldn’t have to go in anywhere and eat, and that was fine with all of them.

  
When they got back to the dorm, the manager dropped them off with their food and left, leaving them to themselves for the night once again. They went on upstairs and ate together in the living room while they watched a movie – Jackson’s pick this time since he was the one leaving for days.

  
Afterward, it was around time to retire to their rooms so they said their goodbyes to each other. Youngjae and Jaebum shared a final kiss for the night, and Youngjae frowned a bit when they pulled away. “It’s okay Youngjae… tomorrow we get to start sleeping together again, remember?” As per usual, Youngjae’s mood brightened up immediately once he remembered and he was back to his usual sunshine-self. “Yeah! I’m still gonna miss you tonight though, Jaebummie-hyung.” “Yeah, I’ll miss you too. You know you can always just text me if you’re lonely and you can’t sleep right? I won’t be upset. I’ll be helping Jackson pack for a bit anyway so chances are I’ll be awake.” “Okay hyung. Goodnight.” “Goodnight, Youngjae-ah.” They shared one more hug before going to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

  
Jaebum finished helping Jackson pack their things – it could longer than he let on since Youngjae didn’t know they were packing up all of Jackson’s things instead of just things for a few nights. Jaebum also set up the fans that he bought while Jackson was showering, and it made the room so much nicer. Youngjae would definitely appreciate it.

  
Finally, after Jackson was finished with his shower, Jaebum took his own. Jaebum knew it was going to be hard to sleep again tonight, but this time because of a different reason. The excitement of knowing that, by this same time the next day, Youngjae and him would be back together in a shared room again was enough of a reason to keep him up. However, the same line of thoughts led him to think about what they’d be doing in that shared room and he was hard yet again.

  
He made quick work of his erection this time, thinking of Youngjae’s lips against his own and against his dick. His thoughts swiftly moved to him thrusting into Youngjae from below with Youngjae straddling his hips. He could practically hear Youngjae moaning out as he attempted to stifle his own moans as he came.

  
After riding out what was left of his orgasm he quickly finished his shower, brushed his teeth, and went back to his shared room with Jackson. Luckily his time in the shower made him more tired than he expected and he fell asleep within minutes of getting in bed and saying goodnight to Jackson in the bed above him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars because that's Youngjae's favorite song, and "All of me" by John Legend because well, it's just pretty~


	5. Chapter 5

Jaebum woke up to Jackson’s phone alarm going on from the bunk above him. He attempted to cover his ears and roll over to drown out the noise, but it was one of those alarms that gradually got louder and there was no escape, much to his dismay. “Jackson turn it off!” he growled, louder and angrier than he intended.

It wasn’t Jaebum was actually angry. In fact, he was ecstatic that today he was finally going to be back with Youngjae in one room again. But he wasn’t much of a morning person and honestly he wanted to sleep as much as he could because it meant less time he’d have to kill before he got to be alone with Youngjae again. And, to be frank, they probably wouldn’t be sleeping that much tonight. They had a lot of alone time to make up for.

Finally, after what seemed like _ages_ , the noise coming from above him stopped and he heard Jackson let out a groan. “Why did you even set an alarm? We don’t have anything to do today until you leave.” “I just forgot to turn it off. Was so tired after we finished packing last night.” “What time is it?” “8:15…”

Jaebum groaned again. Once he woke up this much he usually couldn’t go back to sleep easily so now he was stuck for the morning. “Alright. I guess I’m gonna go make some coffee or something.” He said, and willed himself out of bed. He had no intentions of fixing his hair or changing clothes. Anyone else who was actually awake in the dorm at this time in the morning would look as disheveled as he did anyway.

He walked nonchalantly across the dorm floor, dragging his slippers across it in the process.  He made the coffee quickly, grabbed an orange and a knife, and sat down at the table to wait. He made quick work of eating the orange, grabbed a cup of coffee and added his usual amount of cream before he went back to the living room.

* * *

He flipped through the channels and luckily he found a show he usually liked to watch, even though it was so early. After he had already watched a full episode and finished his mug of coffee, he was finally awake enough to at least think properly. ‘Oh…I guess I could prepare some of the food for me and Youngjae later since he’s not awake right now.’ He thought to himself as he turned off the tv and got off the couch.

He decided that basic picnic food would be best for them – various lunch box foods and snacks mostly. He was a pretty decent cook but he didn’t want to make soup when they’re just going to be sitting on the floor on a blanket watching movies. Luckily, most of the snacks didn’t really need to be prepared – Youngjae’s favorite chips, the cookies they both really like, and some popcorn for when they’re watching movies. He also got some chocolates that they both really like. Sure, not the healthiest food, but they can have a day to treat themselves every now and again. They work hard enough for it.

As he was preparing the sandwiches, he heard footsteps behind him and he had a momentary panic until he heard the words that followed. “Hyung?” Jaebum let out a sigh of relief as he turned around to see Jinyoung standing in the doorway. “Oh, good morning Jinyoung.” “What are you doing?” “I’m making the food for me and Youngjae for later.” “Oh okay. Do you need some help?” “Actually I do… Can you help me make omelets? You’re better at frying them than I am. I can make the kimbap rolls. I want to take my time on them anyway.” “Sure, hyung.”

* * *

“You better take this food into your room and keep it in the mini-fridge because someone will probably think it’s fair game and eat it otherwise.” Jinyoung said and he laughed quietly. “Yeah. I wanted to surprise him with it anyway so I’ll keep it in there.”

Jinyoung finally got the cup of coffee that he had originally came into the kitchen for and walked out, leaving the completed lunch boxes with Jaebum to take care of. He moved them to his and Jackson’s room quickly to avoid suspicion, and then he left because Jackson was still sleeping and he needed the sleep for his trip later – even if it wasn’t too far of a trip by plane. He grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Jaebum decided to go ahead and take a quick shower while most of the other members were still sleeping. One bathroom for seven guys to share was pretty much hell when it was time to take a shower, so they all learned to take one when they could.

* * *

When he finished his shower, he towel-dried his hair and left it to finish drying on its own. Luckily his hair was naturally straight so leaving it to dry was fine for him. He threw on his clean clothes – just boxers, maroon basketball shorts, and a black t-shirt before he left.

Jaebum got an idea as he left the bathroom. He walked to Mark and Youngjae’s room and opened the door as quietly as he could. As he figured, both of them were sound asleep still – after all, it was only around 9:30 at the latest, so there’s really no reason they’d be awake.

He closed the door behind him and took off his slippers near the door before he walked over to Youngjae’s bottom bunk. He moved the comforter from Youngjae and rolled him over slightly to make room before he slipped into the bed behind him.

Finally, when he felt Jaebum’s arm around him, Youngjae began to stir in bed. He breathed in deeply and turned over to look to Jaebum through bleary eyes. “Jaebumie-hyung?” Jaebum smiled at Youngjae’s sleepy face in front of him. Oh how he missed that sleepy expression.

“I couldn’t sleep and I missed you. Turn back over and go to sleep, Youngjae-ah. It’s still too early to wake up.” “Mmm… okay hyung.” Youngjae turned back over so he wasn’t facing Jaebum anymore, but he pressed his body against Jaebum’s.

Jaebum rubbed his hand up and down the side of Youngjae’s body and then threw his arm back around his waist. He might be able to fall asleep, or not. Even if he couldn’t though, just lying down with Youngjae while he slept was good too.

* * *

Jaebum was once again woken up, this time by Mark climbing down the small ladder at the foot of the bunk bed. Jaebum watched as Mark’s feet hit the floor and they immediately locked eyes. “You couldn’t wait one more day? Really?” Mark asked, meaning for it to sound like a joke but it really just sounded accusatory.

“Jackson forgot to turn his alarm off and he woke me up this morning! I just couldn’t get back to sleep. It’s not like we did anything down here while you were sleeping. Trust me, you would have heard it if we did.” Mark simply shook his head and got his slippers on before leaving the room.

Jaebum reached over to grab his phone and check the time. ’11:30am… I guess I’m glad I got some more sleep at least.’ When he looked at Youngjae again, he noticed the younger man’s eyes were wide-open and looking right at him. “Hyung? Why are you in here this morning?” “You don’t remember me coming in here earlier and laying down with you?” “Nope…I must have still been asleep. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum smiled and ran his hand through Youngjae’s already messy morning hair. “Are you ready to get up? Jackson is leaving in a few hours so we should get up and spend time with him.” Jaebum asked. As he tried to get out of bed, however, Youngjae grabbed his wrist softly and pulled him back. “Can’t we just stay here for a little bit longer?” Jaebum shook his head. “We’ll probably fall back asleep if we do that. Besides, we’ll have plenty of time to spend together later on, okay?” Jaebum said with a wink directed toward Youngjae. The latter frowned at him, but still nodded and accepted it.

* * *

The two got up and Jaebum went to the kitchen again while Youngjae went to take his own shower. Mark, Jinyoung, and Jackson were already at the table talking and drinking coffee. He grabbed yet another mug of coffee for himself and sat down to talk with the other members while Youngjae was showering. It looked like everyone was up except Yugyeom and BamBam, but those two took forever to come out of their room even when they were awake. The four at the table talked about various subjects and decided that a few of them were going to go with Jackson to the airport to spend a bit more time with him before he left.

Finally, after maybe 20 minutes or so, Youngjae walked into the kitchen. Jaebum immediately looked over to him and he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. Youngjae’s hair was still damp, dripping onto the oversized gray sweatshirt he loved to wear so much. Jaebum was really wishing at this point that he had taken a shower with Youngjae, even if he already had one earlier in the morning.

Youngjae waved to the other four members sitting at the table but his hand wasn’t even visible since the sleeves of the sweatshirt were so long. Jinyoung, Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum all greeted him and went to the coffee maker to put on a fresh pot before he sat down beside Jaebum.

“Jaebum-hyung, are you and Youngjae going to come with us to the airport?” Jinyoung asked suddenly. Jaebum looked at Youngjae who was obviously confused seeing as how he was in the shower when the rest of them had this conversation. “Umm…I think we’re going to stay home. We won’t have room in the van for all of us anyway. Is that alright with you Jackson?” “Yeah hyung. That’s fine.” Jackson replied with a smile. Jaebum was sure he would understand. Jackson knew more than anyone how much Jaebum missed spending time alone with Youngjae – he’s the one who always had to deal with him at night when he was feeling lonely or couldn’t sleep. Jaebum mouthed a “thank you” to Jackson before taking ahold of Youngjae’s hand which was lying on the table.

* * *

When the four of them finally left the kitchen and returned to the living room, Yugyeom and BamBam were already there on the couch together watching some drama together – dramas weren’t really Jaebum’s thing but he watched them occasionally if the others were watching them in the living room.

“Yugyeom…BamBam, can you guys come in my room for a minute?” He got some varied looks in response, but he quickly reassured them that he just wanted to talk about something and that it wasn’t anything bad. They got up and followed him into him and Jackson’s – soon to be him and Youngjae’s – shared room, but he could still feel the narrowed eyes of the two youngest staring right through him as they walked.

Once they got into the room and shut the door, Jaebum wasted no time in explaining what he wanted from them. “Would you two be willing to go with Jackson to the airport?” “What? Why?” Yugyeom immediately replied. “Uhh…” Neither of the two youngest responded, but instead just looked at him with those still narrowed eyes.

“Look, I just want some alone time with Youngjae, alright? There. I said it.” Immediately he heard the boyish giggling from Yugyeom and BamBam and he felt anger boil inside him, but he tried his best to contain it. “Please.” He said through gritted teeth.

Yugyeom and BamBam looked at one another, and then back at Jaebum. Finally, BamBam spoke up. “Well, honestly I don’t want to but it’s better than hearing Youngjae screaming at the top of his lungs again. So yeah, whatever. I’ll go. You coming too, Yugyeom?” “Oh god I’m not going to be the last one left in the apartment if those two are gonna be here doing who knows what. I don’t even want to listen to that today. I’m definitely going.”

Jaebum was still definitely annoyed at the two, but not too much. In fact, he really should be grateful to them if anything. He was the one asking them to leave their own home so he could have some “alone time” with his boyfriend. “Thank you. We’ll try to be done by the time you get back…” “Yeah we’ll probably stay out later just so we don’t have to come home to it honestly.” “Even better, then I can take my time.” Jaebum said and he received two unpleasant expressions from Yugyeom and BamBam in front of him. “Let’s go back to the living room already. The other members are probably even more confused by now.”

* * *

After an hour or two of lounging around the dorm, it was finally time for Jackson to leave for China and the others to accompany him on his trip to the airport. Jackson said his goodbyes to Jaebum and Youngjae, and the rest of them decided on a place to eat while they were out. Youngjae had asked them to bring him and Jaebum something home but Jaebum had dismissed it, insisting that they could eat food they already had here.

As soon as the other five members left, Jaebum went and immediately locked the front door, ensuring that nobody would barge in and _hopefully_ that nobody forgot anything so they wouldn’t try to barge in. Then he turned back to Youngjae who was standing with his hands together, waiting patiently for Jaebum to return to him. “Ready for your surprise?” That’s all it took for the nervousness to leave Youngjae, only to be replaced with his usual joy-filled smile.

“I’ve been waiting for it!” Jaebum smiled back and took one of Youngjae’s hands and pulled him a bit closer before giving him a peck on the cheek. “I hope it’s not disappointing then. It’s just something I want to do for you, that’s all.” “I’m sure I’ll like whatever it is, hyung.” “Alright.” With that, Jaebum took Youngjae’s hand and led him to his bedroom before shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Youngjae’s eyes widened immediately upon entering the bedroom. “Why is all of Jackson’s stuff packed up? Where is he going?” Jaebum walked over to the blanket that was already lying on the floor and sat down, patting the ground beside him to usher Youngjae over as well. Youngjae still had the puzzled look on his face as he sat down.

“Is it warm in here, Youngjae-ah?” “No actually it’s pretty nice in here… oh, when did you get the fans?” “Yesterday. I wanted to make it comfortable in here for you again. Because I was hoping that umm…” Youngjae was looking at him with doe-eyes, waiting patiently for him to finish. “I was hoping that you would move back in this room with me. I really miss you. Sometimes I even have a hard time sleeping because I’m so used to having you here with me…”

“Was this the surprise, hyung?” Youngjae asked with an unreadable expression. Jaebum couldn’t tell if he was happy or severely disappointed. “Umm…it’s part of it. There’s more.” Finally, the corners of Youngjae’s lips rose into a bright smile. “I missed you too, hyung. I missed you so much…I’m sorry for leaving in the first place. Of course I’ll come back in here. Is that why Jackson’s stuff is all packed up?” “Yeah. He’s sort of the one who gave me the idea to get the fans… Almost everyone already knew except you, actually.” Jaebum said with awkward laughter. Youngjae put his arm around Jaebum and hugged him as tight as he could.

“What is the rest of it, Jaebumie-hyung?” “Well, it’s really like four parts, if you must know. One was the fans aka ‘operation get Youngjae to sleep in the same bed with me again’. Two is that I made us food and got some movies for us to watch and pretty much stuff to do together all day – just the two of us. Three was a present I got for you, which I will give you in a minute. And four… was that I managed to get everyone else to leave the dorm with Jackson so we could have some time _completely_ alone. They’ll probably be gone for at least two hours.” Jaebum said, rubbing his hand back and forth along Youngjae’s upper thigh.

Youngjae didn’t waste any time climbing into Jaebum's lap, straddling him, and pressing against him. Jaebum placed one hand on Youngjae's hip and the other at the nape of Youngjae's neck before pulling him into a kiss.

Youngjae parted his lips and Jaebum quickly took the lead, sliding his tongue in to meet Youngjae's. Youngjae immediately moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips forward to press his crotch against Jaebum's.

Jaebum moved his hand from Youngjae's hip to the hem of his shirt. "Youngjae, take this off. I want to see you." "Same for you hyung." Both of them removed their shirts and shorts, leaving barely any clothing left between them, as Youngjae moved back to the same position as before.

"Should we get on the bed instead?" "Actually there's something I've been wanting to try and I don't think it'll be good to try it on a bunk bed. In fact... We should go in the living room." Youngjae's eyes widened. "What is someone comes home?" "They won't. If they had forgotten something they would have come back already. It'll be okay." He replied as he grabbed the bottle of lube he had in a drawer with his clothing.

* * *

Youngjae followed Jaebum into the living room and Jaebum placed his hands on Youngjae's waist again as he started to finally remove the latter's boxers. When Youngjae attempted to return the favor, Jaebum stopped him. "This is just about you right now. I'll take them off when it's time to."

Youngjae instinctively covered himself up once he was free of any clothing, but Jaebum removed his hand, intentionally grazing his hand against Youngjae's erection in the process. "There's nobody here except us. Don't hide from me, Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae nodded but Jaebum could still see the blush on his cheeks. He and Youngjae had only had sex in their bedroom if they were in the dorm it was fair enough that he was embarrassed being out in the open like this. Maybe it was just the arousal clouding Jaebum's judgement because honestly all he could think about was how great it's going to feel being inside Youngjae with the younger man riding him.

Jaebum grabbed a pillow from the couch and laid it on the floor before he dropped his knees onto it. Youngjae sat down on the couch and Jaebum gripped Youngjae's thighs to steady himself before he took Youngjae's erection into his mouth without warning, earning a loud moan from Youngjae.

Youngjae was quick to cover his mouth to stifle the moans but Jaebum looked up at him and removed his mouth from Youngjae immediately. "Youngjae... I don't want you to cover your mouth. We're not going to get this chance very often so I want to enjoy it while we can. Let me hear every single sound you've always had to keep quiet before. Okay?" He asked, rubbing circles against the tip of Youngjae's dick with his thumb. Youngjae looked down at Jaebum and nodded shyly.

Jaebum took Youngjae into his mouth again and resumed his self-appointed task of making Youngjae feel as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Jaebum wasn't taking his time - he knew exactly what Youngjae loved the most and he was doing just that. He wanted to make Youngjae cum once before doing anything else and he knew Youngjae wouldn't last long, so he gradually picked up the pace. It was mostly because he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to because he wanted Youngjae _now_ , but also because he knew the actual sex would feel better for Youngjae than this would as well.

Youngjae was leaning his head back against the couch, panting, and trying his best not to buck his hips up. Jaebum knew all too well this meant that he was almost there.

Finally in between the breathless moans Youngjae leaned his head up and looked down at Jaebum. "Hyung... I'm almost there... You don't have to do it with your mouth..."

Jaebum locked eyes with him and winked, but he continued what he was doing. He wasn't sure why Youngjae thought that he didn't like this. He had allowed Youngjae to cum in his mouth more than once before but he still thought that Jaebum didn't like doing it, for some reason.

Youngjae leaned forward and ran his fingers through Jaebum's hair before gripping it and squeezing his eyes closed as he came. Jaebum made sure to watch closely, relishing the sight of Youngjae's face contorted with pleasure.

After Youngjae finally finished and Jaebum swallowed the liquid down with ease, Youngjae opened his eyes again and stared back at Jaebum with hitched breathing.

"On all fours." Jaebum instructed, and Youngjae was quick to follow directions. Youngjae laid his head down on one of the countless fan-given pillows on the couch as Jaebum poured some of the lube into three fingers to prepare them.

As soon as he was ready, he inserted two fingers into Youngjae at once and he heard Youngjae's muffled gasp against the pillow. They had done this enough that two fingers at the start wouldn't hurt him, but it would startle him.

After a short time Youngjae began to move back against Jaebum's fingers so he took it as an invitation to add the third finger to begin stretching him as much as he could.

Jaebum could hear Youngjae's moans loud and clear even with the pillow in the way as he picked up the pace and eventfully got the one spot that caused Youngjae to yell out his name and beg for more.

Finally Youngjae turned his head so he could speak clearly to Jaebum. "Jaebumie-hyung that's enough please! I'm ready so just hurry up already!" It was music to Jaebum's ears.

Jaebum quickly discarded his own boxers and poured some of the lube onto his dick. Afterward he motioned for Youngjae to get up, and he sat down on the couch instead. He patted his thigh and Youngjae knew immediately what the older was thinking.

Jaebum held his erection upright as Youngjae positioned himself above it and slowly lowered himself onto it. Jaebum eyed Youngjae intensively as he finally lowered himself into it fully. When he was completely filled he wiggled his hips slightly and Jaebum couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

"You want me to move first, hyung?" "Yes... I'll take over in a bit-" he breathed out but his own moaning interrupted his thoughts as Youngjae started moving mid-sentence.

Youngjae placed his hands on Jaebum's shoulders for leverage and Jaebum responded by placing his hands on either side of Youngjae's waist. For a short while their eyes never left each other and their panting and low moans were in sync.

Jaebum knew that Youngjae usually liked to take his time, even with sex, but he wasn't sure if he could take the slow sex right now. He wanted so much faster and he was sure Youngjae wouldn't mind when he got going, so he gripped Youngjae's hips tighter suddenly and thrust up into him.

As expected, Youngjae gasped and his eyes widened but they never lost contact with Jaebum's. Jaebum kept the quick pace, thrusting into him from below, and both of their moans were becoming more frequent and ragged with each thrust.

Youngjae had already been hard again since the moment Jaebum had entered him, so it was no surprise to Jaebum when he removed one hand from Jaebum's shoulder and used it to grasp his erection.

He was attempting to move his hand in rhythm with Jaebum's thrusts but he was struggling. Eventually Youngjae laid his head against Jaebum's shoulder practically yelling out name as Jaebum continued to slam into him from below with all the strength he had left. Youngjae was grasping at his erection and moving as quickly as he could with one hand, while holding Jaebum against him tightly with the other.

Jaebum could feel himself getting close as well so he slid his hands from Youngjae's waist up to the middle of his back to press his body closer. "Ahh, Youngjae-ah, I'm about to cum" he mumbled against Youngjae's skin, and all it took was the feeling of Youngjae kissing and sucking slightly against his collarbone for him to reach that point. It wasn't long after that Youngjae came himself, shooting his cum in between their bodies.

* * *

After they took a moment to catch their breathing, they got off the couch quickly to avoid leaving a mess. "Let's go take a shower, hyung." Youngjae said with his bright smile. Jaebum simply nodded in response, too tired and out of breath to give any more of a response for now.

The couple quickly walked to the bathroom and turned the water on, stepping in together immediately.

Their shower together was a stark contrast to the desperate feeling of a few minutes prior. This time they did take it slowly. They resumed their eye contact from earlier, and their touches were full of love and admiration for one another. They took their time just showing each other how much they loved one another, and there was no need to rush out - they had all day for the rest of the activities Jaebum had planned for them.

* * *

Finally when they were ready to get out, they made their way to their now shared bedroom and out on some lounge clothing before sitting back down on the picnic blanket they had abandoned earlier. Jaebum took Youngjae's towel and dried the latter's hair softly.

"Ooh yeah, hyung, what was the present you got me?" "Ohh yeah, let me grab it..." He muttered as he got up and walked over to his bedside table. He opened the middle drawer and took out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a bow attached.

Jaebum shyly handed the box to Youngjae. "I hope you like them, Youngjae-ah." He said with a smile. Youngjae's eyes were wide open as he unwrapped the gift and opened the small box.

Inside was three small white-gold hoop earrings, similar to the style that he had been wearing for a while. "Umm... I had then engraved. Check the inside of them."

Youngjae checked the inside of each earring, and then looked back at Jaebum with a wavering smile. "A-R-S... Hyung, this really means a lot to me..." His voice was practically a whisper.

"I thought you could wear them when you're performing in stage. I thought about engraving them with C-Y-J, but then I thought this would be more meaningful to you. I hope you like them..."

Youngjae's smile lit up as he looked back at Jaebum again. "Of course I love them, but..." "But...?" "Not as much as I love you, hyung." Jaebum smiled back finally. "I love you too, Youngjae-ah."

Jaebum watched as Youngjae took out the earrings he was already wearing and replaced them with good new ones.

When he was finished, Jaebum spoke up. "Honestly, the 'workout' earlier left me pretty hungry... Are you ready to eat?" "Oh! Definitely!" Youngjae practically yelled out.

Jaebum got up and gents the picnic basket full of non-refrigerated snacks first before going to the mini fridge and getting the prepared food. He took the basket over to Youngjae and opened it. "Honestly Jinyoung helped me make a lot of this stuff, but I think it should be good anyway." He said and the booth of them shared a laugh together.

"I bought a lot of our favorite snacks too, and I got some movies you said you wanted to see. Pick whichever you want to watch first and I'll go set it up." "Mmm... That one!" Youngjae said, pointing to one of the movie choices.

Jaebum went and set the movie up to watch while Youngjae unpacked the food. When he was finished, Jaebum walked back over to the blanket and sat down again.

When Youngjae wrapped his arm around Jaebum's waist and snuggled up to him, Jaebum thought about how nice that feeling would be later that night and how much he truly had missed it. He knew that he wouldn't have trouble sleeping from now on with them both sleeping together again - right where they both belonged.


End file.
